


On stage Chemistry

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/M, Fluff, In the Heights - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Theatre AU, ftm Keith, i'd say they're in college soooo, they are in theatre and they are performing in the height, trans! keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: "I really like the chemistry you have on stage. It's almost believable.""Almost?" said Lance shocked."Yes. See, I may like your chemistry on the stage but off the stage, I'm not very fond of. It's very annoying seeing you two argue about such trivial things. I need you two to have some bonding time to help the on stage chemistry. It looks good but it's obviously very acted. You're both holding back. I need you to do plans and hang out.""What do you propose?" asked Keith.





	On stage Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> as i do this i want death  
> anyways if you dont know abt in the heights its a really good musical. watch it, listen to it have fun or whatever

"Ok, kids, today I will be announcing the play we'll be doing! I know some of you will not love it but some of you," their instructor, Heidi, eyed Lance for a split second, "will love it."

"I hope it's not a musical again." Said Pidge to Hunk, tired of being the lead female role because of their voice.

"I hope it is!" said Lance over hearing their conversation, obviously not tired of being the lead male role.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to ever kiss you again." Said Pidge.

"What? I'm a great kisser!"

"Sorry, but I'd rather kiss my girlfriend."

"Enough bickering!" said Heidi. "Yes, it is a musical," Pidge let out an exasperated sigh, "but I have already decided your roles and Pidge will not be a protagonist."

"Thank God!" said Pidge.

"And neither will Lance."

"What?!" said Lance.

"Ooohh, she got tired of you!" said Pidge.

"No, I just want others to have the same opportunities as you two. Don't worry Lance, you're still getting a big role, just not the lead." Lance let out a relieved sigh. "So, we will be producing the play...drumroll please..." Hunk and Pidge started tapping they're fingers on the floor. The instructor took out a picture and revealed it: "In the heights by Lin-Manuel Miranda and Quiara Alegría Hudes!"

"Oh my god! I love that play! I've memorized all of Usnavi's lines!" said Lance running around the studio. "You gotta reconsider! I have to be Usnavi! Please!"

"Sorry, Lance. I've already decided. I've also adjusted the play to be a bit more modern. Considering it was made in 1999. It needs some improvements to sell well. I do believe you'll like the adjustments." Lance made his way back next to Hunk and Keith.

"Fine. Just tell me who I am."

"Not with that attitude. Anyway, let's actually do that. When I call your name come get your script. Shiro; you will be the infamous Usnavi." Shiro went to get his script.

"C'mon he can't even speak Spanish." Complained Lance.

"Shh, Lance. Allura; you will be Vanessa." Allura went to get the script.

"Oooohh, I actually agree with that decision, Heidi." Said Lance.

"I told you to stop calling me Heidi. Anyways, Matt; Sonny." Matt got his script. "Pidge; Daniela. Shay; Carla. Hunk; you're Kevin. Lotor, who is famously absent will be Camila, that'll be a nice surprise. Slav; Piragua Guy. Graffiti Pete; Thace."

Lance cleared his throat. "What about me?"

"Here is where the changes start. In case you are wondering, I will be Abuela Claudia and as for Benny and Nina..."

"You took them out!? What?! They are the best characters!" said Lance.

"Will I be in the lights and sound again? I'm okay with it." Said Keith.

"I'm not though! I'll be Yolanda even! Please! Look I even know all her lines: Yo no hablo ingles."

"Calm down, Lance. I didn't take out Nina and Benny I changed them. This is the only major change I made to the play. And even so, it's not that big. I changed the gender of one of them."

"I don't think Benny would be a pretty girl..."

"Lance, if you let me finish. Nina will now be Nico and Lance; you are Benny. Keith; Nico."

"Don't Nina and Benny like fall in love?"

"Yes. And that will happen with Nico and Benny. The plot doesn't change, just the gender of Nina."

"Okay... Wait, what!? I have to fall in love with Keith?!"

"You two already have some chemistry. I'm sure it won't be hard." Lance and Keith turned red in the face. Heidi laughed.

"So, I will be showing you the songs so you can get an idea of what they sound like. The lyrics are all in the script so you can read along."

They then proceeded to listen to the songs and recite their lines for the next two hours. Once Shiro and Allura realized they were actually love interests they laughed it out, on the other hand; Lance and Keith were mostly blushing.

Heidi Haggar was truly a genius. She noticed something was going on between them when Lances compliments or criticisms were taken seriously by Keith. If Lance told him his mullet was ridiculous, next thing you know Keith was asking Heidi if he should cut his hair. Lance once said Keith had really soft hands out of the blue. Keith blushed and later on asked Heidi if his hands were really soft and if he wasn't just kidding around. Turns out they actually are pretty soft. In the middle of a rehearsal Keith was supposed to take the spotlight out of Lance and on Pidge but failed to do so. Heidi noticed he was a little spaced out when Lance started singing...

She noticed Lance felt the same way when he would ask Heidi random things about him. Lance asked what was Keith's favorite chocolate and what were his favorite flowers. A few days later in Valentines, Keith came to Heidi excitedly saying he got a box of Ferrero's and a bouquet of roses from a secret admirer. When he told Lance, Lance just smiled and said he knew someone would get him something.

The little glances here and there. "Where's Keith? Is he okay? Is he not coming to rehearsal?" he was ten minutes late because he wanted to buy coffee. "Where is Lance? Is he ok? The show can't go on without him." "He has an understudy..." "You know what I mean!" He had a small cold. It was honestly adorable.

As for Shiro and Allura; they had been low-key dating for a few months. They thought they were discreet, but arriving in the same car, spending the night at each other's houses, etc., was just obvious. Social Media really helped too. Allura was addicted to Snapchat. It wasn't hard to figure it out.

Heidi, of course, wanted to give other people a chance to be leads. She knew Pidge was tired of having so many lines and, quite frankly, being Lance's love interest. Pidge loved acting but the same thing over and over again was draining. Not to mention she had a devious plan to get Keith and Lance on the right track. She knew that this was bound to work. Having Keith and Lance act like a couple and kiss would probably break them. If it were any other situation Lance wouldn't even flinch; kissing Pidge? No big deal! Kissing Allura? No problem! Even kissing Hunk! But kissing Keith was going to kill him. Keith is a great actor; he never breaks character but lord knows he was going to lie awake at night thinking about the fact that he had to kiss Lance.

Reading the script usually was very easy. These kids may be kids but they were very professional when it came to the actual acting. But for some reason, it didn't go smoothly this time. Heidi knew this play was a bit funny and insinuative but she didn't expect this. Heidi was pretty sure Pidge was doing it to tease Lance and Keith but she was so shocked at her unprofessionalism today. During the reading and listening of 'No me Digas' Pidge said something that left everyone speechless.

"So, Nico, I hear you've been talking to Benny." Said Pidge.

"Tch! And what do you hear?"

"I hear plenty! They say he's got quite a big...Pfft! hahaha!"

"Pidge, you care to tell me why you broke character?" said Heidi.

"I-I can't say that! Not without laughing! I can't take it seriously!"

"Why? You should be professional."

"I-I just- Does Benny really have a big taxi?" Pidge said looking over at Lance and Keith.

Keith wide eyed, started blushing. Lance had to look away, flustered. Heidi, Shiro, Allura, Shay- everyone was left speechless. Once, Heidi regained her composure she told Pidge to just repeat the line she was supposed to say.

"I hear plenty! They say he's got quite a big... taxi!"

"..." Keith had his face in his hands. He was too flustered to say anything.

"They say he's got quite a big... taxi!"

"..."

"Taxi!"

"..."

"A stretch limousine."

"Let's move on to the next scene." Said Heidi.

"But the taxi! The stretch limousine."

"Pidge! Zip it!"

The rest of the rehearsal went a bit like that. Pidge taking every opportunity to say something unprofessional. Specially directed towards Lance and Keith. At the end of rehearsal Heidi had to talk to Pidge. It was too unprofessional. The next day, there was none of those shenanigans. But they started blocking out the scenes. The first problem was Lotor.

"What do you mean I'm Camila?!"

"Exactly that, honey."

"But moooooooomm. I don't wanna be an old lady in a play."

"Do you prefer to be Abuela Claudia?" Lotor rolled his eyes.

"Is it because I keep missing rehearsal?"

"Maybe... Besides, your 'study sessions' don't seem to be helping at all." Heidi said with air quotes in 'study sessions'.

"What do you mean 'study sessions'?!" he said mocking Heidi.

"First of all, the shirt you came home with last month, wasn't yours. It was your study buddy's, Katlyn. Secondly, yesterday, you went to 'study' with Johnny and you two don't even have any classes together! You're different majors!" Lotor just crossed his arms and looked away. She was right. He was quite a lady's man...and dude man too, I guess.

"No further argument...?"

"Actually! Why can't I be Nico? I mean, I got the vocals. And I get to kiss Lance." Lotor said winking at Lance. Lance made a face of disgust.

"No. I will admit, you're gayer than Keith could ever be but, Keith has the vocals too."

"What about Benny? I got those vocals too."

"Thank god he doesn't want to kiss me." Keith said, letting out a breath he was holding in.

"I mean, I'm not against it."

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh, please, I'm the total package."

"You are a douchebag."

"I'm amazing. You should ask Lance."

"Can I go outside, Haggar? Call me when you start blocking out scenes I'm in." Lance said getting up and leaving. There was deafening silence until Lance left.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not talk about that, Lotor?" said Heidi.

"Whatever."

"Keith, go check on Lance. Lotor, I'll deal with you at home."

Keith got up and went to the door. Yes, Lance and Lotor had a bit of a past. They were at a party, there was alcohol at the party and one thing led to another. Lance hated to talk about it, but Lotor loved to get on Lance's nerves by talking about it. Lance hated the fact that he ever got involved with Lotor. He was a total douchebag that, at the time, Lance had a crush on. After that he was over it. The news spread like wildfire. Soon, everyone in the school knew about what happened. Even Haggar. Lance managed to keep it away from his parents' ears but he struggled. He was bullied and called names. It was a mistake. He was drunk off his ass.

"Hey, Lance?" Keith said once he shut the door. He spotted Lance sitting on the floor outside. Lance looked up and saw him.

"Hey." Keith sat down next to him.

"Are you okay? I know when Lotor mentions...that... you get annoyed."

"I'm more than annoyed! I'm sick of it! It happened in freshman year! In fact, it happened almost two years ago! Why can't he let it go?!"

"I dunno. Maybe he's not over it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno...maybe you're a really good kisser?"

"Dude, you really think he remembered anything?"

"Good point...Maybe he likes to get on your nerves."

"I figured. I just want him to stop mentioning it. I've done many stupid things but if I could go back to prevent myself from doing anything I would choose that."

"It's ok. I imagine it must be really frustrating to have him say that. I can only imagine it." Keith thought for a second and mumbled "I have gone through something similar though."

"You have?"

"What?"

"You've gone through something similar?"

"Oh, you heard me. I was just thinking out loud. Ignore it."

"But, maybe you can help me."

"I-I can't. I wouldn't help. It's similar. People bullied me and called me names for it. Whenever people bring it up I get very upset. I have somewhat learned to deal with it though."

"What do you do?"

"I correct them."

"On what?"

"People sometimes confuse me for something I'm not... I just tell them they're wrong. If people call you, for example, a drunk; you tell them you don't drink, only on parties."

"Hmm... that's a good idea." Then, Haggar opened the door.

"Are you ready to come back?"

"Yeah..."

They went in and started rehearsing again. It was all going great. Everyone had studied and practically learned their lines. It was all going swimmingly. Until Haggar decided to skip to Act 2. She said she was getting bored of Act 1. So, if you have seen In the Heights, you must know that the first scene of Act 2 is 'Sunrise'. Sunrise is a song between Nina, in this case Nico, and Benny. It's the typical love song. And, of course, Nina is wearing Benny's shirt when they go on the fire escape. Yes, it's supposed to insinuative. Haggar, even though they didn't have the actual wardrobe, insisted that Lance gave Keith his shirt. For effect. She asked them first to sing it without much intention. Just sing. That went ok, besides the fact they were both completely red in the face. Then Haggar said they should act it out, let the scene flow. And so, they did. To say the least; they got really into it.

"I will be there... Al amanecer." They sang. They were holding each other's hands. All of a sudden they started getting close, like they were about to kiss. Even Haggar was so into it she forgot to say cut. Then, Keith seemed to snap out of it. He let go of Lance's hands abruptly.

"I-isn't this when the scene ends?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry boys! Cut!" Haggar said bashfully.

Haggar decided to let that scene flow in the play since it worked so well. They had to coordinate a little better but it was great. At this point rehearsal was ending.

"Alright, rehearsal is dismissed. You can go home. Except Lance and Keith, I need to talk to you." Everyone started leaving except them.

"What did you do?" said Keith whisper-shouting to Lance.

"Nothing! It was probably you."

"I never do anything wrong!"

"Oh, right. I forget you're Mr. Perfect. Please forgive me."

"You know damn well that's not what I meant!"

"Sure. Of course, Mr. Perfect."

"I'm not Mr. Perfect!"

"Oh, do you prefer Mr. Teachers-pet?"

"I'm not a teacher's pet either, Lance!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You two stop arguing and get over here!" They went over to Haggar as instructed. "I really like the chemistry you have on stage. It's almost believable."

"Almost?" said Lance shocked.

"Yes. See, I may like your chemistry on the stage but off the stage, I'm not very fond of. It's very annoying seeing you two argue about such trivial things. I need you two to have some bonding time to help the on stage chemistry. It looks good but it's obviously very acted. You're both holding back. I need you to do plans and hang out."

"What do you propose?" asked Keith.

"Thank you for asking. I was thinking a sleepover. Besides going to the movies or something like that, you could truly bond in a sleepover. You can play games, make food. Not to mention, you'll have to compromise to have a good sleepover."

"When do you suppose we have time? I mean with rehearsal- "

"How about tomorrow and you are both excused."

"What?"

"Well, I want it to be as soon as possible."

"Okay... I guess?"

"Alright. I suggest you start planning now."

They agreed to text once they arrived at their respective homes. Once they did, they came to a compromise; the sleepover would be at Lance's apartment, they would bake one of Hunks cookie recipes and they would marathon Voltron defender of the universe. It was the perfect 'bonding time' for them. Since Lance lived alone, no one would bother them, for example Shiro. They obviously liked Hunk's recipes! And whilst trying to find a compromise on what to watch they stumbled upon Voltron. Keith was mostly suggesting conspiracy documentals and old TV shows, which most of them Lance had never even heard of. Finally, Keith suggested Voltron, and Lance immediately agreed. His dad used to watch Voltron as a kid and his dad practically forced it upon him, he could never deny it was his favorite show when he was a kid.

So,the next day Keith had Shiro drop him off at Lances.Of course it was absolutely mortifying because, knowing Shiro, he wasn't going to let Keith go to a sleepover with his crush without embarrassing him to the maximum. Lance was waiting outside the apartment complex and Shiro pulled over on the sidewalk. As Keith got out of the car:

"All right Keith, I don't want you doing anything I wouldn't do."

"W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?" said Keith feeling a small blush creeping up.

"Exactly what you think. I don't want any of you drinking or- actually don't do anything I would do. If I would do it and end up without an arm," Shiro said demonstrating his prosthetic. "Don't do anything crazy...you know what don't do anything. Just sit at opposite sides of the couch watching a G rated movie. When you go to sleep, at 9 by the way don't stay up late, Lance will sleep on the couch and, obviously since Lance is a gentleman, Keith will sleep on the bed. Don't let Lance give you anything to eat, I'm not saying I don't trust you but I don't trust you, so make your own snack if you want to eat or your own drink if you're thirsty. Also, Keith did you remember to bring your toothbrush and toothpaste and-"

"OKAY, Shiro. We get it. Just say goodbye. You're not my mom, you're my cousin."

"Okay, fine." Shiro eyed Lance, then he did the 'I'm watching you' thing with his hand. "Goodbye. If you need anything call me. Or Allura. Or mom or dad. Or-"

"Bye!" Keith said grabbing Lance's wrist and walking into the lobby. "Sorry, about him. He's crazy." He let go of Lance's wrist. "Where do you live, then?"

"I have the best apartment. Its amazing. Its 4—wait for it—20."

"You live in the apartment 420?"

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised?" He said heading to the elevator. They got in the elevator.

"Hey, this might sound weird but did you bring a swimsuit?"

"Umm, no. You didn't say anything about going to the pool. Besides I can't really get in." Keith said, immediately regretting that last sentence.

"What do you mean, you can't really get in?"

"Umm... it's a full moon. I don't get in pools in full moons because it gives you, uhh, two days of bad luck."

"Ummm... okay? I guess." The rest of the elevator ride was quite awkward.

Truth is, Keith didn't really believe in that lie. He obviously made that up. But thankfully he was an actor, so Lance didn't notice he just thought it was a bit weird. I imagine you don't know Keith's life story... Well, he is trans. He came out after his father died and he started living with the Shiroganes. He told Shiro's parents he didn't feel like a girl at the age of 10. For his eleventh birthday, he got a binder. For his 15th birthday he got started on testosterone. For his 18th birthday he got top surgery. Now, he was 21 and the last step to fully transition was bottom surgery. Of course, he still had a period ((a/n I don't know how this works don't kill me if I'm wrong)). He was going to start soon, he had faith it wouldn't start today but you never know. Plus, he wasn't very comfortable shirtless in front of, well, Lance.

Lance didn't know he was trans and he didn't know what his reaction might be. What if he's transphobic? Or what if he actually has a chance with him but he doesn't like trans boys? What if this could simply ruin their already rocky friendship? He didn't want to risk it. If Lance though he had a dick, it was better for both of them. He didn't want to have to come out to Lance because he notices his top surgery scars. So, he said the first thing that came to mind: the full moon. Of course, he wasn't even sure if it was a full moon but still.

The rest of the elevator ride was awkward, as previously stated. When they got to Lance's floor they headed to apartment 420. It got slightly more awkward when Lance's key wasn't working for some reason.

"What the fuck?" Lance muttered whilst twisting the key in every which way.

"Is everything alright?" Keith said, quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just—the stupid lock."

"Let me see."

"No I got it."

"Lance, drop it. Let me help."

"Fine," he gave Keith the key "but I doubt if I couldn't open it that you-" the door opened.

"You were saying?" Keith said giving Lance the keys.

They went inside. It was slightly awkward since Lance was kind of embarrassed. It was a snug little apartment. It was much bigger than a dorm and actually bigger than Keith expected. Though, it was still small. First thing you see is the kitchen, right to your left. Then after the kitchen you have the bathroom. There's a sizable living room with a couch, a coffee table and the T.V. Then there's one room, which was obviously Lance's room. It was a very nicely decorated apartment, obviously; it is Lances apartment. After a small tour of the apartment:

"So, if you want you can take my room." Said Lance.

"What? No, its your room, keep it. I'll sleep on the couch. You don't have to listen to Shiro, he's just trying to embarrass me."

"No, I was already planning on giving you my room. I even cleaned it."

"I'm flattered that you miraculously decided to clean because of me, but seriously, keep it."

"No, I didn't clean just so I could sleep on it again. Let me take your bags." He took Keith bags. "I'll put them in the bed."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No need to thank me. Make yourself at home and turn on the T.V."

Keith did as instructed. He turned on the T.V and flopped on the couch. The couch was actually very comfortable and was actually considering taking back their agreement.

"So, I put your suitcase on the bed, along with your back pack. Is there anything you need? Water, food, alcohol- "

"Water is fine. I already ate. I don't drink though so don't worry."

"Okay. Be right back. Go ahead and look for Netflix so we can watch Voltron."

They watched Voltron and then proceeded to look for one of Hunks cookie recipes. Thankfully Hunk left a few recipes at Lance's since they hung out so often. They opted for good ol' chocolate chip.

It was going very well. They were listening to In the Heights, gathering ingredients and singing. It was, as I said, going very well until Lance got an extremely terrible genius idea. Whilst Keith was trying to choose between Breathe and No me Digas to cue next Lance sneaked a handful of flour. He almost hesitated but then he proceeded to dump the handful of flour on Keith's hair. At first Keith was paralyzed for a few seconds. He slowly turned around. Lance started laughing hysterically.

"Two can play at that game." Keith mumbled.

He grabbed the first thing he found, that being sugar and dumped half of it on Lances head. Lances reacting was priceless. He immediately stopped laughing and Keith proceeded to start. Then it turned into a full blown food fight. Lance reached for the salt, Keith took the flour before he could. At some point once Keith ran out of flour he reached for an egg.

Lance gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, try me."

"How about a truce?" Lance said extending his arm out for a shake. Keith eyed his hand and lifted his own, still contemplating it. Then he smashed the egg over Lances head.

"Okay. Truce." Keith said, with a smirk, shaking Lances hand with his egg covered hand. Lance took a deep breath.

"You're lucky I grew up with 4 brothers and sisters. Patience is my middle name." Keith giggled at that. They both looked around.

"Maybe we should clean up and actually make the cookies." Said Keith laughing a bit. Then they laughed in unison.

"I have to show this to Hunk. He's gonna faint. I can already hear him saying: 'You're wasting so much!'"

"I mean I dumped the last bit of flour on you."

"Don't worry, I have more." Lance whipped his hands the best he could with his pants and grabbed his phone. He proceeded to facetime Hunk. Hunk answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Lance. What is it- Why is the camera facing the floor?"

"I just need to show you how Keith and I's cookies are turning out." He said. He motioned for Keith to get closer to him and flipped the camera. Hunk gasped when he saw the mess that the two boys were.

"I can't believe how much food your wasting with a food fight!"

"I told you he would say that."

"Well, it's true! How are you gonna make the cookies now, huh?"

"Don't worry Hunk, we have more flour."

"Are you saying you wasted a whole bag of flour on this? And do you have an egg on your head?"

"Yes and Yes. Both of them brought to you by Keith."

"Oh, in that case I forgive you Keith. If it was you I would've killed you."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're you. I have to go. I had to pretend this was my mom for Haggar to let me answer."

"You're still at rehearsal? It's almost 12."

"You know Haggar. Bye, and have fun you two. But not too much fun." He said and hung up.

After Lance made a snap of the mess they made, they opted to make the cookies and then take showers. They made the cookies and once they put them in the oven and Keith took a shower. Once Lance put the cookies to cool, Keith was out and Lance went in. Whilst Lance was in the shower Keith proceeded to start watching a show called conspiracy on Netflix. Yes, the show is called Conspiracy. He's watched it more than a million times and he's almost memorized it. When Lance got out of the shower he didn't know if he should think it's cute or be disgusted.

"Umm... What the hell are you watching?"

"Oh, only the best show in all of existence."

"It's a show on conspiracies."

"And your point is?"

"What conspiracies does it even talk about? Like how the moon landing was fake?"

"Yes, actually. That's the episode I am on."

"Please everyone knows the moon landing was real."

"Umm, no. Everyone knows the moon landing was fake."

"It was real."

"Fake."

"Real."

"Fake."

"Real!"

"Fake!"

"Real!"

"Fake! And I can prove it! Just watch the episode with me!"

"You are so stubborn."

"I know." Keith hit the rewind button to the beginning of the episode. "Aren't you gonna sit down?" Lance sat down.

They watched it and relatively enjoyed it. Well, Keith loved it and Lance kind of dreaded it. Though, Lance wasn't really paying attention to it. He was mostly watching Keith. Keith seemed so happy and excited to be watching the episode, he practically knew all the lines and could probably recite it at the top of his head. It was absolutely adorable. Keith in his pajamas, his legs crossed and he was hugging a throw pillow. He was watching intently, like it was the most important thing in the world. Sometimes he would murmur the words that the show was saying. Lance couldn't help but find it adorable! Who wouldn't?

There were a few times in which he was caught staring and had to immediately pretend to be engaged in the show. When he would look at Keith again, he could notice a very faint blush across his cheeks. Lance thought maybe it was because he had caught him staring and found it flattering, which made Lance feel relief: maybe he had a chance with the boy. In reality, when Lance would look away in shame, Keith would look at him. When Lance turned to look again: he would look away in shame also and get back to the show.

Throughout the duration of the show they found themselves getting closer and closer. It was mostly Lance; he would keep shifting uncomfortably in attempt to get a better look at Keith. Keith would shift in attempt to get more comfortable. By the end of the episode Keith was leaning on Lances shoulder and Lance leaning his head a top of Keith's. Sooner or later the episode ended.

"Do you want to watch something else?" asked Keith.

"No, it's interesting." Lied Lance.

In reality, Lance would rather watch grass grow than keep watching the show but he said he wanted to not have to get out of their position. Do you know how much Lance had been dreaming of this?! Just to cuddle up to the Keith Kogane. In fact, so had Keith! He was crossing his fingers that Lance would say no. When he did, Keith cuddled up closer to the other boy, which almost made Lance melt on the spot.

After about half of the episode Keith fell asleep. Not because he didn't like the show, but because he hadn't slept very well the night before in anticipation. Lance didn't notice until the episode ended and Keith hadn't said anything. He grabbed his phone turned on the front camera and was met with Keith happily sleeping. He snapped a quick picture and sent it to Hunk with the caption 'IM GONNA DIE HAPPY'. Hunk didn't see it until the next day, and that's a whole other story. Lance fell asleep happily, too.

When they woke up they weren't too happy though. For more reasons than one. First of all, their neck had been tortured throughout the night. And secondly, Hunk. Now you might be thinking: how can Hunk do anything wrong? He's an angel. Yes, but, the photo Lance had sent Hunk was forwarded that morning to a group chat called 'Operation KxL'. And it's exactly what you might think. It basically a chat with everyone from theatre but Keith and Lance. It was where they discussed ideas of how to get the two together. It was created by Haggar when they started rehearsals for In The Heigths. It consisted of throwing ideas here and there about how to get them into an actual relationship.

Hunk woke up and forwarded the picture at 10am. The next hour consisted of being bombarded by questions and with celebration. You might be asking yourself why this upset Lance and Keith. Well, Haggar had decided to do something quite dumb. She forwarded the picture to Lance with the caption: 'I'm guessing my idea worked?'. This did not sit well with Lance. He woke up to a neck ache and to this text message. He was ready to either jump off a bridge or kill Hunk. He screenshotted the chat and sent it to Hunk with the caption: 'What the actual fuck Tsuyoshi Garret?'. In which Hunk freaked out and tried to come up with excuses. Lance excused himself from breakfast with Keith, who thankfully was not really aware of what was going on...yet. Lance went to the bathroom and called Hunk.

"Hello...?" said Hunk nervously.

"Explain how the fuck Haggar has the fucking picture that I sent you?! And only you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble!"

"Well, you sure as hell did!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so-"

"Sorry, I know! Now, I need you to explain to me how Haggar got that photo!"

"Uhh... well... you're not gonna like it."

"I already don't fucking like it! How could it get worse?!" there was a knock on the door.

"Lance are you okay? What's wrong?" said Keith, who had overheard the frantic screaming.

"Nothing! I mean, nothing. It's just a civilized discussion."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Eat breakfast." Lance heard Keith walk away.

"A civilized discussion?"

"You get the fuck out of this and answer my fucking question." Said Lance careful with his tone now.

"What the fuck?!" Was heard on the other side of the door. I'll let you guess what Keith just saw on his phone. He went to the door. "Lance, open the fuck up!"

"Fuck, fuck, carajo! ¡Yo no quería morir así! ¿Que hice para merecerme esto? Yo he sido tan bueno papito Dios. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?"

"Lance Charles McClain, if you don't open the door right now I will kick it open." Lance carefully unlocked the door. In a matter of seconds, it was swung open and Lance was met with a red faced Keith. Not red faced in the cute blush-y way but like the I'm-about-to-kill-you red in the face.

"What the fuck is this?" said Keith and shoved his phone in Lances face.

"Memories?"

"Why does Heidi Haggar have it?"

"I'm asking Hunk right now! That's why I was screaming. It was at Hunk. I'll put him on speaker so you can listen to his bullshit!" Lance put it on speaker as he said so.

"Why does Hunk have it?"

"I don't think I have a valid answer for that to be honest." Lance said nervously.

"Okay, let's start with why this picture exist in the first place."

"Once again, I don't really have a valid answer."

"I don't fucking care if its 'valid' or not! Give me an answer!"

"I-I can't. It's really-Well."

"That doesn't sound like an answer." Keith crossed his arms and looked at Lance expectantly. When Lance failed to say anything Keith left with an agitated grunt. He went to Lance's room to get his things. Lance followed.

"Wait, Keith! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said grabbing his bags.

"Wait! Don't go! We bonded!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" ((how the tables have turned))

"What? Nope, don't remember. Didn't happen." He took his phone and called an uber.

"Please, Keith." Said Lance. Keith hesitated at the door for a moment, then he opened it and left.

"Umm... I don't think I was supposed to be part of that conversation..." said Hunk. Lance let out and agitated grunt, hung up and threw his phone to the couch.

As Keith made his way down, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. Why would Hunk do that and embarrass both him and Lance? Why would Lance take that photo, send it to Hunk and embarrass him? He had trusted Lance! They ended up cuddling last night for god's sake! Keith made his way to his uber and the tears started coming down. He got in, but the driver didn't start driving.

"Do you wanna maybe take me home?" Keith said, sniffling.

"Are you sure you don't want to maybe resolve the conflict rather than running away crying?" said the driver. Keith looked at the rearview mirror menacingly.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," the driver took a box of tissues and gave them to Keith. Keith looked at him weirdly. "You look like shit, dude. Sorry, you need some. And," he got a bottle of water "you probably need some too."

"Thanks." Keith took the tissues and the water. Then he headed home. He gave the uber 5 stars.

When he got 'home', he went straight to his partner in crime. It was Alluras apartment. In some stances he spent more time there than Shiro, it might be weird if he wasn't gay. Allura was his best friend but the deeper one. There's that one best friend that you share memes with and watch all the same shows; that's Pidge. Allura was the best friend that he could always talk to no matter what. He had his own keys so he walked right in. He called Allura.

"In the room!" she said and Keith made his way to her room. "What's u-" she turned around and when she was met with the tear stained Keith she went into Mom Modetm. "What happened?!"

"Lance happened." Keith sniffled.

"What? What do you mean? You said you were having a good time."

"I was. Lance took some stupid picture and showed it to Hunk and then Hunk to Haggar."

"Oh."

"I just- I can't believe- I- ugh!"

"Calm down."

"How?! We were having such a good time! We were watching conspiracies, I fell asleep on his shoulder...and he took a photo. I just can't believe it! First of all why would he take that fucking photo-"

"Keith-"

"Why would he send it to Hunk? Why-"

"Keith-"

"would Hunk—an angel sent from above—send it to Haggar!? Why-"

"Keith!"

"What?!"

"You mean this photo?" Allura showed him her phone with the picture.

"What. The. Fuck."

"It was sent to a group chat."

"What?"

"A group chat. Hunk sent it to a group chat we have."

"Who else is in the chat?"

"Well, there's me, Hunk, Haggar, Slav, Thace, Pidge, Shay and..."

"And?"

"Shiro..."

"Are you telling me Shiro saw that?"

"Umm..." she quickly checked if he had, "yes."

"Great!" Keith took a deep breath. "If I don't come to rehearsal, please say I'm dealing with something personal." Then he headed for the door.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Don't go look for me."

"Keith!" the she heard the door open and close. "We are in some deep shit."

He made his way to the nearest hotel. Once he made it there he checked in for the night. After running around for almost an hour and crying so much he practically past out on the soft bed. His predictions were correct, he ended up missing rehearsal. He had pretty much a full eight hours of sleep. He went to the bathroom and realized that his driver was not kidding when he said he looked like shit. He noticed his phone was blowing up. Text from everyone. Allura, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, the Shiroganes—even Lotor—everyone was worried sick. Specially Lance. He had a total of 20 calls, 10 from Lance, and like 100 text which half or more were from Lance. He cleared his notifications. He decided to take a shower. Before he got into the shower he saw a text from Lance saying: 'I'm going to come get you'. Keith took it as mere bluffing. It's not like they'd actually find him in some random hotel.

Whilst Keith was in the hotel, Lance was late for rehearsal. When he got there, everything stopped and everyone looked his way. For a second he wondered if had some sort of giant pimple on his nose. It was like he was the elephant in the room. Which he was.

"Umm...Hi?" he said after a few seconds.

"Do you know where Keith is?" Shiro said.

"What? He's not he- "

"No, he's not here. The last we heard of him was around 2pm when he went to Allura's." Shiro said in a worried tone.

"Yes, he told me to excuse him for personal reasons. And not to look for him." said Allura.

"What? Is he ok?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Said Haggar.

"He didn't seem alright to me...he was certainly very angry—maybe even sad. I mean, he was crying."

"What?!"

"I mean after the conversation you two had whilst I was on speaker; I'd be surprised if he didn't end up crying." Hunk thought out loud.

"What conversation?" said Haggar.

"Basically, Keith got your message and he got angry at Lance-"

"And you." Said Lance, agitated.

"Hey, I'm not the one who took the photo!"

"I'm not the one who sent it to our fucking theatre instructor!"

"Not just Haggar." Said Allura.

"What?"

"It was sent to a group chat."

"What?!" Lance turned his attention to Hunk, "Why, I ought to-" Lance said rolling up his jacket sleeves. Shiro went over to stop Lance from doing anything stupid.

"You ought to nothing. No more fights for today."

"Well, has anyone tried to find him?!" Lance exclaimed and when he didn't get an answer, "Are you people serious?!"

"We've all called! We've texted. But he won't respond to anything! We're just trying to stay calm." Said Allura.

"It's true, Lance. Even I called." Said Lotor.

"Well, keep calling, don't you think? Maybe Pidge can track his phone?"

"Actually...that's a good idea... Why didn't we think of that?" said Shiro.

"I'll get to it!" said Pidge, heading for their computer.

"Everyone take turns calling. I'll call first." Said Lance dialing Keith's number, "Everyone start texting."

And so, everyone was texting and calling the napping boy. Pidge managed to track him to the hotel he was at. Everyone wanted to go to the hotel, but Allura suggested they might intimidate him if they all just barged in. So, they made a plan. One person would go and look for him, whilst the rest wait in the lobby, once they got him down they would take him home.

Now, they had to decide who would go to him. At first, they suggested Allura, she's one of the closest to Keith after all. She said he would probably lash out at her for looking for him though. Then Pidge was suggested but they were never really good at comforting people. Lotor volunteered but he was turned down immediately without hesitation. Then Shiro was suggested, but Shiro didn't have much to do with the situation, he barely knew what was going on, he just wanted to make sure his lil' bro was ok. In the end they chose Lance, after much protest, he agreed.

Whilst they made their way to the hotel Lance thought of every way he could apologize for the picture. He practiced a little speech about not invading his privacy ever again, about keeping moments like that precious and not taking photos of them. He practiced ways to approach him. He could knock on the door lightly or bang on the door. He opted for lightly. He would probably have to put his foot down; Keith would probably try to close the door. He was basically thinking it through way too much.

Now, Keith was finishing up with his shower. He felt much better after it, though his stomach was hurting like a bitch for some reason. He dried his hair as well as he could. He had taken his bag there with him so he got some under wear, but he now realized he'd left his clothes at Lances. That's all he had, underwear. The clothes he had been wearing were his pajamas and he didn't want to put them on again, besides they were outside on the bed.

Whilst he went over his option he realized why he had such a bad 'stomach ache'. Looks like he was right, he was getting his period soon. He let out a sigh. First the whole photo situation and now he got his period; isn't today such a graceful day? He put on a tampon and left the bathroom in search for some painkillers and his pajamas. When he made his way out he opened the door to find someone in the room.

You see, Allura's uncle, Coran, worked at the hotel and just gave Lance the key to the hotel room. He still decided to knock but when no one answered he used the keys. When Keith saw him he let out a scream and covered his chest with the towel he had in his hands. Force of habit.

"What are you doing here?! And how did you get in?!"

"I came to look for you! Everyone was worried sick! Pidge tracked your phone to here. Also, Allura's uncle works here so he gave me the keys to your room."

"Do you mind though? Maybe knocking?"

"I did knock, but no one answered so I assumed the worst and barged in!"

"I was taking a shower!"

"Oh, sorry." Lance blushed.

"Can you, please, leave?"

"No. I'm not leaving until you come with me.

"At least let me get dressed!"

"Oh, right." Lance left the room. Keith got dressed hurriedly and locked the door. Lance unlocked it.

"Really?" said Lance dangling the keys in his hand.

"It was worth a try." Said Keith sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, so let's start with: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have taken that photo without your permission and much less sent it to Hunk." He put down the keys in a small coffee table. "Hunk said he regretted it more than anything. He should've gone through the consequences of sending it to a group chat. He shouldn't have betrayed my trust like I betrayed yours." Lance, who had been slowly moving toward the bed finally sat down next to Keith. "Will you please forgive me? I'll do anything for your forgiveness." Keith was silent for a moment.

"Anything?" Keith said, almost teasingly.

"Yes, of course."

"Would you buy me chocolates and take me shopping?"

"Yes."

"Would you give me a life time supply of free Pizza?"

"I mean I don't know how but I would."

"Would you buy me Voltron merchandise?"

"Of course."

"Would you watch more conspiracies with me?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect. Now, what I actually want. Can you not act so desperate for my forgiveness?"

"Absolutely! Does that mean...?"

"Yes, I forgive you, you idiot."

"Can I hug you?"

"I'd feel robbed if you didn't."

Then Lance practically launched himself to Keith and gave him a hug. Keith hugged him back and let out a laugh. They hugged for little while. Then Lance started getting up, without letting go of Keith of course.

"What are you doing?"

"Everyone is downstairs dude. Like I said everyone was worried sick."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone."

"Are you gonna let go of me?"

"Unless you want me to."

"Just for a moment so I can breathe would be nice."

"Oh, right." Lance let go of Keith. Keith blushed a little. Lance was confused for a second, then Keith leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Lance blush much more than Keith was. Keith giggled at this.

"We should get going. You said everyone was downstairs?"

"Y-yeah." Lance said, flustered.

Keith started walking but Lance stayed behind. Keith, getting confidence from the deep blush on Lance's face, grabbed Lance's hand. Then they went to the lobby. There was everyone, just as Lance had said. After a suffocating group hug, he simply explained he took a really long nap. He was actually completely fine. Shiro gave him a little pep talk about going around and hiding without telling anyone where you were, typical. Keith mostly ignored it. Then Allura helped him get his stuff from the hotel room.

Soon, everyone left except Lance, Shiro, Allura and Keith. Shiro and Allura were talking to Coran. Keith and Lance were trying to figure out how to start a conversation. They were just sitting in an awkward silence, the only sound the conversation between Allura, Shiro and Coran in the other side of the room. Lance was the first to break the silence, it was awkward.

"So..." said Lance.

"So..." repeated Keith.

"Yeah." Keith giggled. "What's so funny?"

"We're so awkward."

"And that's funny?"

"Its hilarious. We act like a lovesick couple on stage but off stage we can barely start a conversation."

"I guess that is kinda ironic." Lance smiled.

"I'm sorry by the way."

"What? Why?"

"For that kiss. I guess it was uncalled for, now that I think about it."

"Oh, no, it's fine. It didn't bother me at all. It wasn't that bad anyways." Did you really just say that Lance?

"What?"

"I mean it wasn't bad at all. I mean—it was yeah—I wouldn't mind if it happened again. I mean—what? I didn't just say that. Oh, my god!" Lance stuttered, a flustered mess.

"It's ok. I wouldn't be very against doing it again either..." Keith said blushing.

"Really?" Lance looked at Keith.

"Really." Keith said looking at Lance. Then they started getting closer. And closer...

"Keith, it's time to go home!" said Shiro breaking them from their trance. When he turned around he was confused to see two flustered messes.

"Do you need a ride, Lance?" said Allura.

"Y-yeah."

They made their ways to the separate cars. Lance put Keith's bag in Shiro's trunk whilst Allura and Shiro said their goodbyes. Allura went to her car and Shiro got in the driver seat of his. Lance and Keith stood in silence for a few seconds.

"I should get going. Allura's waiting."

"Yeah, Shiro's waiting, too." Another small silence and Lance started to leave, but Keith grabbed his sleeve. Albeit shy, he cupped Lance's face and gave him a short peck—on the lips! Keith hurriedly went to the car, so Lance wouldn't see how flustered he was. Lance frozen in place, then flustered, dreamily made his way to Allura's car.

Their on stage and off stage chemistry surely improved after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i still want death  
> but anyways this was inspire by something that happened irl, somebody took a picture of someone else sleeping and sent it to some people and then said sleeping person got super mad and everyone got in trouble. except me, cause i was just a bystander yay


End file.
